


The Chair

by Raraku27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chair Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hatake Kakashi In Love, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja, Romance, True Love, Welcome Home, haruno sakura in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raraku27/pseuds/Raraku27
Summary: A long awaited homecoming that both Kakashi and Sakura were looking forward to, that ends in everyone happily satisfied
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Chair

The chair  
Kakashi sat in his office, blankly staring at the very large pile of papers that lay stacked from one end to the other of his expansive table, which dominated the round room. He sat with his back to the windows that streamed light into the room, but he hardly noticed, he fidgeted in his chair, shifting restlessly, the wheels squeaking as they moved against the hard floor. Today was the day and he could not wait any longer. The usually comfortable, well-worn in chair, was not conforming to his body today.

Where was she?

It had been several months, and his significant other had been out on a mission, a dangerous one. He had not heard from her in a while, but then, no news was good news in this profession.  
Yesterday, however, they had crossed the border into Konoha, and by his calculations, their team should have entered the city a while ago.

A knock resounded through his office.

He straightened up, cleared his throat and called to enter.  
Three people walked into his office, a blonde young man, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, a tall skinny young man in a black outfit to match his black hair, but Kakashi only had eyes for one person.  
She entered last, the trip’s toll evident on her beautiful face, with its emerald green eyes fixing on his dark one. 

It took all of his control to not get up and embrace her where she stood, but the obvious evidence of his longing would have made it an embarrassing encounter for all involved.

So, he waited.

He impatiently listened to the briefing, only partly paying attention to what was being said. He would read the written version later.

Finally, they were done, and the team moved away to get some well-earned rest. Sakura followed them, but instead of exiting the room like the other two did, she reached out and closed the door behind them with a significant clap, a sound that excited Kakashi more than it should.  
Before he could move, or even think, Sakura was standing next to him, using her unnatural strength to push him down, sinking him into the chair, her long slender leg moving over to straddle him, pinning him in place.  
They had not seen each other in months, the heat between them was palpable, and she could feel his desire.

For a few moments they stared deeply into one another’s eyes. Kakashi’s dark eye looking into her beautifully light ones, they drank in one another, relishing being together once more. Kakashi took in every inch of her, the person that had been absent from his life for so long. The slender curve of her waist, the strong muscles of her arms, the gleaming of her soft pink hair in the sun and the soft smile that curved her luscious lips, all of them called to him and he sighed happily.  
She leant down to kiss him, her hands moving into his hair as she tilted his head back, giving her full access to his mouth. He felt her breath warm the material of his mask as she pushed hungrily against it, giving a disapproving moan as her exploring tongue was obstructed by the thick blue cloth.  
He grinned softly as her frustration grew, she kissed him harder, pushing into him, her hips moving in a soft rhythm against his, slowly pushing his desire to the limit. 

These last few months had been absolute torture, he had longed for her, her skin, her scent, just her presence alone had been enough to arouse him.  
Now here she was, in his hands, answering to him and only him.

Kakashi pushed harder into their kiss, his strong hands moving around Sakura’s back, down to her firm, voluptuous ass, which he grabbed and pushed harder into his crotch, showing her exactly how aroused he was.  
He smiled, satisfied as she moaned in response to the increase of friction between the two of them, and her hands started plucking at his clothes, trying to remove them from him in a hurried manner. Since she had started it, Kakashi followed her lead and carefully slid her shirt up, exposing well rounded breasts, trapped in the confines of a sports bra. He clucked disapprovingly and with a solid push, he freed the two perfect breasts from their soft, tight bound prison, and lost himself in their warm embrace. With his strong, still gloved hands, he felt her arch her back in pleasure as he focused his full attention on the perky nipples that were literally staring him in the face. Eagerly he leant forward and sucked one such rosy nipple into his mouth, inhaling the slightly musky scent clinging to her skin, reaching around with his other hand, he encircled her other soft breast and gently squeezed. Listening to the moan drop from her lips as her strong hands clutched his well-muscled shoulders for support.  
It was not long before Sakura leant forwards and whispered I his ear.

“I want you Kakashi”, as she reached roughly between her thighs and tugged at his pants. 

Kakashi lifted his hips ever so slightly, giving her access to the strong metal button on the front of his pants, at the same time, reaching for the black tights that she wore.  
Surprise flashed across his face as she stopped him from pushing the sturdy material down. With one hand she tore open the front of his pants, revealing his sizeable arousal to her.

Sakura leant forward and kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue roughly and hungrily into his mouth, her hands pushing against his chest, slowly digging her nails into his exposed pecks, eliciting a delicious rumble from his chest.  
Releasing him, she slid down from the chair onto her knees in front of him. He could not contain his grin of excitement and his cock twitched in anticipation as she looked up at him. Kakashi savoured this delicious view, one he had only had in his imagination so far. His head slammed back onto the back rest of the chair as he arched in pleasure when her warm, wet mouth surrounded him, his hands clenching on the armrests, eliciting a creak from the well used chair. As her tongue slid out to caress his rock hard cock, Kakashi had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from yelling out loud in pleasure. 

She rhythmically sucked his cock and he joined in her rhythm with his hips, gently increasing his own pleasure, without activating her gag reflex. As he approached his climax, Kakashi writhed in the blue chair, the coarse material rubbing against his back, slightly dampened by his sweat, and she pushed him to his breaking point. Just as his muscles clenched, signaling his sweet release, Sakura let his cock fall from her mouth with a soft pop. His muscles relaxing, Kakashi looked down at her and murmured in a heady voice “fuck Sakura, that is not fair”. 

A soft chuckle rumbled around his cock and suddenly his skin prickled with cold as the air attached itself to the wet surface of his member. 

Kakashi hardly noticed as Sakura started to, slowly, teasingly slip out of her tights, the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath the skintight garment was not lost on him.

With a swift motion, Sakura leapt onto him, skillfully pushing against him with her warm, lower lips. Grabbing a hold of his hair behind his head, she used the grip as leverage and started slowly, tantalizingly rocking her hips, rubbing lightly against him, increasing his arousal tenfold. Kakashi let out a deep, low moan closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation.

His moan caught her attention, and the tell-tale twitch between her legs told her that she had reached her goal, Kakashi was ready. Opening his eyes, he looked straight into her sea green ones, and he understood, she too was ready.  
Kakashi, his heart beating loudly in his chest unclasped sweaty hands from the arm rests of the office chair that he had been clinging so tightly to, moved with speed and precision. He grasped Sakura’s hips and used her own momentum to lift her high enough to position her, and with the downward movement of her next rock he pushed her down onto his rock-hard cock.

Her cry of surprise echoed around the office as she felt him push into her, her head shooting backwards as her back arched and her body quivered with pure ecstatic pleasure. Relishing the view that this gave him, Kakashi chuckled softly, using his semi-gloved hand to push her into motion.

Together they fell into a pleasurable rhythm, the friction between them increasing his arousal. Their bodies working in tandem as Sakura lifted herself almost off his cock, only to slide back down again, maximizing their contact, riding him in a slow, pleasurable motion. Sakura gently shifted her weight forward, giving Kakashi more leverage, and leaned in to capture his lips with hers.

Kakashi immediately accepted the given invitation, reached forward and clasped his hands around her firm buttocks, pushing her further down onto him. His chest vibrated with the low moan that he contained within his own mouth, and he had to bite back a whine of desire. The slow rhythm was not for him anymore, he needed to find his release. He wanted to hear her moan again, just for him.  
With his grip now solid, he started to buck his hips, thrusting hard into her, increasing his pace as he urgently chased the pleasure. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he slid in and out of her, her moans escaping with each thrust. She had to bite her lip to contain them, as they both knew that Iruka was still working in the next room.

They increased the rhythm and power of their motions. He could feel the pleasure building in his lower belly, a pleasurable knot of heat contracting in just under his shapely abdominal muscles, causing him to thrust even faster. He could tell by the ragged breathing coming from just above him, that Sakura was reaching her limit as well. The chair creaking in protest, the sped up even more, his strong thrusts embedding himself deeply in her. 

“Fuck Kakashi” she moaned into his ear. “harder… please” it came out as a begging whine.

The guttural, primal sound of her voice spurred him on, and she rocked her hips against his in desperation.  
He himself had to swallow the load moan that built in his chest as the pressure in his belly built to an almost unbearable pleasure, and a sharp pain pushed him off the ledge as Sakura bit into his shoulder in an attempt to stifle her own orgasmic cry. The contracting muscles in her abdomen pulling at him, prolonging his pleasure, both shuddering in their delicious climax as the chair’s squeaking fell silent.  
Breathing heavily, she put her forehead against his, their sweat mingling, her sweet breath gently falling on his face.

“Welcome home my love” he whispered with a soft chuckle.


End file.
